Beau's Journey
by HokusKaeru49
Summary: Beau Swan was new to Forks, WA. Not wanting to be there any longer than he had to, he somehow finds his way in league with a bunch of girls, who belong to the supernatural world. His only way of hoping to survive this, is to choose which side he is on.
1. Chapter 1

**Beau's POV**

You know I've done quite a few things in my life, and yet I still get the shit end of the stick. My dad's always been there for me, which is until recently. His recent conquest turned wife, turned him into a self-absorbed maniac, and this once semi-intelligent being turned into a hormonal, constantly horny teenager. It's downright sickening.

Who tells their seventeen year old son, 'Son, it's time for you to go and live with your mother.'? I've lived in Arizona most of my life. My life is here. Phoenix a big ass city and now I'm on my way to Podunk, Washington; oh my bad, Forks, Washington, like that's any better.

I wonder if Jayla Black has filled out yet or if she's till the skinny little tomboy that used to follow me around. I heard from mom that Riley and Ryan took off after their dad died.

Now Shawn, I remember, he was an awesome man. He used to take me, Ry and Riles fishing. I wonder how Lonnie's doing. Haven't seen him since I was, what, fourteen?

I step off the plane only to be greeted by my mother, Charlize Swan. She still kept her name after the divorce. Yet there she is still in her Police uniform. God, why couldn't I get a normal mother? You know a loving, huggable mother. No, I get the law abiding, strict as shit, emotionless android.

"Hey Beau, how was your flight?" She asked as I carried my duffle on my shoulder. She patted my shoulder and gave me a small smile.

At least Phillipa hugged me. I sighed and forced a smile. "It was good, Ma." I said trying with all my might to turn back time.

It's not like I don't love my mother, I do, honest. It's more than that; she's never tried to get me for more than a couple of months. She's a virtual stranger to me. Even when she did have me I was normally with Lonnie, Ry and Riles.

As we got settled into the cruiser I could feel the embarrassment come at me from all sides. I need a car, bad. I refuse to get dropped off at school in this thing. It's bad enough I'm in the middle of nowhere, but damn it's so cold, I can't fucking think straight. Hopefully I can get laid soon. Then I'll at least be semi-understanding.

"Now Beau, honey, just because your father let you do whatever you wanted down here, doesn't mean I will." She said sternly. Can we say, 'I'm sorry, Officer, this is my delinquent son?'

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and try and be polite to her. "I know, Ma. Dad already read me the riot act before I left." I said thinking to myself; _even dad doesn't know have the shit I did back at home._

After about an hour or so of seeing nothing but rain and overly green vegetation, we came upon the town of Forks, Washington. I already felt out of place here. No doubt the rain fall will fuck with my hair. 'Dear hair gel, meet thy opposite…Forks weather.' I thought to myself for the umpteenth time.

I sighed as we came to a stop in front of my childhood home. At certain times during my childhood, I was happy here. Then I grew up and found out it was all a fucking lie.

As we got out of the car and walked up the gravel drive, who fucking uses gravel anymore? Hello? Can we find some kind of concrete? I could hear the wet gravel crunch underneath my boots. That was the sound of my life from now on, crunch.

After I snapped, crackled and popped my way to the front door, mom opened it.

"Your room is still the same from the last time you were here. I've gotta run to the station for a couple of hours, but I'll be home before five. Jayla and Billie are gonna drop by with Lonnie's old truck. I bought it for you, it's a bit old, but I'm sure you could fix it up. Your dad said you were still tinkering around with engines." She said before patting my shoulder and walking back out the door.

Some mother, I thought to myself as I explored the rest of the decrepit home. Doesn't she have someone to do repairs? The house hadn't changed at all since I was here last. The only difference was my mom and dad's wedding photo that used to be on the mantle was now permanently gone.

Trudging up the stairs I shook my head deep in thought. "What's the speed of dark?" I thought out loud before I noticed that I was in front of my old door. Sometimes I wonder if my sanity needs to be questioned.

Opening the door I found that my poster of the 1967 Shelby was still there. "Gone in sixty seconds, where have you been all my life, Eleanor?" I asked the poster as if it would just magically appear in the driveway. My poster of in a bikini was still up and I saw the autograph in the bottom left hand corner. That was a good day. One of the only good memories I have from this place. It was nice spank bank material. I have a feeling I'm gonna need it here.

My bed was a mess, the dark green comforter, that reminded me of the overly green vegetation outside, was still here. I pulled out my IPod and head phones and turned it on. Putting on Egypt Central's song Kick Ass I dozed off. Too lazy to unpack just yet.

I was awakened by a loud banging coming from down stairs. Sighing I got up and took off down the stairs to open the front door.

I saw Billie and Jayla standing there. I was right little Jayla had filled out. My prayers had been answered.

"Beau, how you been honey?" Billie asked giving me a hug. I moved lower so I could hug her back. Billie I missed so much. She was more of a mother to me than my own. Why couldn't the Blacks just adopt me when I was younger?

"I've been good, Aunt Billie. Just trying to get settled in." I said rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Hey Beau. How you been?" Jayla asked giving me a warm smile and a hug. As soon as she hugged me I was ready to jump for joy…her lusciousness was rubbing all along my stomach. They were firm and perky and I felt myself starting to wake up even more. 'Bad Tito, you are not to be needed now. Wait until a little while later, when Aunt Billie's not here.' I thought to my aching member.

My anatomy amazes me sometimes. White girls don't do nothing for me, yet give me a Native chick and he's up and raring to go. I think it's the skin color, 'cause Latina girls do it for me to. Point in case, . Point taken. I shook my head out of the mental conversation I just had and let them in some more.

"Your mom said to just drop the truck by and let ourselves in. We're staying for dinner." She said and I nodded. At least she can cook, 'cause I already know for a fact that my mother cannot.

"Fine with me." I said as I pulled Jayla by the hand to come sit and catch up.

"Seriously, Beau, how have you been?" Jayla asked me.

"Good, really. So…" I trailed off not really knowing what else to say.

"Do you know what sucks?" She asked quietly.

"Vacuums?" I answered seriously.

"Ok…let's start that again…Do you know what sucks in a metaphorical sense?"

"Black holes."

"O-kay…Do you know what's NOT cool?"

"Lava?"

"Ok what are you not getting?"

"Sex." I said smirking as her eyes got huge.

I busted out laughing and she just looked at me. "Come on, Jay, I was just teasing. What's up?"

"Well, it sucks that I won't get to see you too often. I have to go to school on the rez and you gonna go to Forks." She said looking down.

"Yeah, but hey there's still the weekends." I said trying to be optimistic.

"Yeah, you're right. Just don't forget about me." She said smiling turning on the TV.

"I could never forget about you, Jay. Never if I tried." I reassured her, giving her a wink.


	2. Chapter 2

**Beau's POV**

I walked outside and saw Lonnie's old pickup truck sitting in the driveway. Damn, Lon, you couldn't keep up with it? Fuck, I've had sex with chicks that were less rusty than that piece of shit. But as the saying goes beggars can't be choosers.

I jumped in the rust bucket and started it up. Scowling, I noticed that this thing needs tuning. Now I don't get it, Lonnie knows cars; what the fuck did he do to this shit?

This thing belonged in the junk yard not a driveway. Well guess there goes my summer. This little piece of shits needs a lot of fucking work and love. I bet if I checked the oil the dipsticks not even wet. Well in that department I feel for ya buddy, cause mine sure needs to be dipped soon.

Pulling up into the parking lot I saw groups of kids staring. Yeah, fuckers, let's all stare at the new kid. God knows the truck gets all the attention anyway. I jump out of the truck pulling my backpack on one shoulder. Cringing as the door squeaked shut.

Making sure my face looked emotionless, I'm sure I could pass for my mom; I make my way to the front doors. When I think I'm almost there a dorky looking female walks up to me.

"Hi, I'm Erica Yorkie." She said putting her hand up for a shake. Now I'm not one to judge a book by it's cover, but this chick looks like she's late to take the next shuttle to visit her klingon relatives. Can we say 'Beam me up Scotty?'/

I politely shake her hand and say. "I'm Beau Swan."

Thinking that's the end of that weirdness I head toward the office. Then her voice popped up again and I groaned internally.

"I could help you out today. If you want." She said smiling.

I'm not that cold-hearted, but this chick could fuck up my image. "Thanks anyway. I just need to get to the office." I said politely and carrying on my way. I walked into the office and saw an old hag of a woman sitting at the desk. I walked over to her and she looked up.

"Your name?" She asked in that gravelly smokers voice.

"Beau Swan." I answer in a monotone voice.

"Ah, yes. Here we are." She said as she handed me the schedule and a map of the school. I folded the map and stuffed it in the back pocket in my jeans.

I resumed my walk back in the hall to find my locker and as luck would have it, I'm next to the girls bathroom. 'Whoa…Nellie…stop neighing Tito. You're gonna get me in trouble.'

I really need to be evaluated someday. I stood there trying to open the damn thing when a chick comes by and bangs on the center of it once.

"Had it last year. I'm Melissa Newton. It's nice to meet you." She said as I finally look over at her. Checking her over once, I see that her entire demeanor yelled out 'SLUT IN THE ZONE!' Hmmm…maybe my wick my get dipped earlier than I thought.

"Beau Swan." I said winking. "So do you think you could show me to my class? It's English."

"Yeah, come with me. I have it too." She said pulling on my arm.

I let her pull me down the hall and I couldn't resist looking behind her. Her ass was nice and plump, just how I like it. Maybe I could take her from behind in my room and stare at my poster. That did it, the thought of in her bikini made Tito try and rise to the occasion. 'I said not now, damn it, Tito!' I thought as I adjusted myself discreetly.

English, Algebra II, and American History were boring. Now I was at lunch. Yay for me. That tart kept a hold of me and pulled me to her table.

As soon as I sat down, that Newton chick sat right beside me. Any closer and she'd be in my lap; not that I'd mind, but damn, give my nuts some breathing room. That's when shit went down. A couple of jocks came waling in and spotted her trying to get my attention.

"Melissa, who's your friend?" Jock dumbass 1 asked.

"Oh, Jesse Stanley, Angel Webber, Lenny Mallory, this is Beau Swan." Melissa said pointing to each one, her voice taking on an innocent tone, or what she thought was innocent. "Beau, these are the guys, who think they run the school."

I smirked, 'Yeah, innocent my ass.'

The one called Jesse glared at me. Uh-oh this might be trouble, I thought sarcastically.

"Beau, those girls are, Erica Yorkie, Tabitha Crowley, and Bonnie Cheney." She said smiling as the girls looked at me like I was a freakin piece of meat. Damn, good to know these girls like their man meat.

As they all sat down around me I drifted off into my own world thinking about Jay's smooth tan legs wrapped around me, when dumbass 1 tapped my shoulder. I looked up to see him nod past me.

I turned around to see two couples of overly white people walk into the cafeteria. "Who's that?"

"That tall blond is Ross Hale and the girl is Emmelina Cullen. The ones behind them are Aaron Cullen and Jeridan Hale." Dumbass one said.

As the first couple passed I noticed that 'Ross' was the pissed off look on his face and how tallish, overly pale, and had a short crop of blond hair. The girl walking beside him was grinning like a Cheshire cat. The next couple was a short blond girl who looked like she was in pain with the tall burly black haired male, who looked like he'd be on one too many steroid runs. Grinning like he was the happiest person alive.

I just watched and saw them walk; it was weird, like some kind of ballerina show? Ew, men in tights…not a nice thought. That's when the tart decided to speak again.

"And that's Edwina Cullen." She said snobbishly. I turned back to see a cute brunette walking in. For some odd reason the song 'slow motion' by Lil Flip popped into my head. Damn it now I'm singing that song. I turned to see the guys all staring at her.

"She won't give any guy the time of day." Dumbass one said looking at me as if to challenge me.

"Oh yeah? Hmm…must suck in bed." I discounted her as a potential in this 'vastly populated' school. I think I'll head to the rez today to go and see Jay. Get my mind off all this crazy bullshit here.

Then the bell decided it was time to ring and it was off to class I go. Damn you Walt Disney, now that fucking dwarf song is tuck in my head. 'Oh, I got it. Whistle while you twerk. Thank you Ying Yang Twins, that was much better.' I thought as I walked out of the cafeteria doors.

Walking into Bio I wanted to gag. For some unknown, completely beyond me, reason I hate the smell of blood. It makes me nauseous. For fucks sake, I'm a dude, I mean come on. any way I walked in to see Mr. Banner, Bio teach, wave me over.

"You must be Beau." He said taking my slip.

"Yep. That'd be me." I said sighing. 'No, I'm the fucking tooth fairy.' I thought as my eyes roamed over all the potential this class had to offer. Yeah I want to just fuckin get to the rez and maybe go kick it with Lon for a bit.

I need to get back into sparring, maybe Lon and I could hit up Port Ang and hit the gym. I was pulled out of my musings to hear Mr. Banner speaking. "You can have a seat by Ms. Cullen." He said pointing to the cute pale chick. Now, I said cute, not hot, but decent.

"Whatever." I mumbled as I made my way to the table. I took this class last year, so as far as I'm concerned I'm superior.

Class started and I was feeling bored already. It was about twenty minutes in and I was daydreaming about a set of long, smooth, tan legs wrapping tightly around me, when I heard someone clear their throat. I turned to see that chick staring at me. Kinda creepy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Beau's POV**

"Huh?" Was my reaction to her staring. She pointed to the board and that's when it hit me. There was already an assignment. After the boring ass assignment I noticed my 'partner' tried to keep her distance as if I had a disease. Hey, I get tested. I know I'm clean, now her? I'm not so sure.

"I'm Edwina Cullen." She said softly.

"I know. I'm Beau." I said disinterested. I just wanted to get back to my daydreaming and the little thing won't let me.

"I know. So how are you liking school?" She asked.

"It's school." I said finishing the boring assignment. My guess would be I miffed her, because she quit talking to me. Finally! Daydream here I come! Then that dream comes crashing down.

"I probably shouldn't be talking to you." She said staring at me again. "But you seem interesting."

"Well, I'm not. I'm a very boring person." I said trying to rush this along so I can think of the legs that have me wrapped up.

"Well you seem interesting to me." She countered.

"Well, then, you don't know me at all." I said a bit more rudely than I intended. I'm sorry chick, but you've been pulled out of the running, so I ain't gonna waste my time trying.

"Oh." She said sounding hurt.

As soon as the bell rang she was out of there like a bat outta hell! The rest of the day was boring as all hell. One chick who hit on me was just plain strange. I get it; I'm new, but damn girls.

Running to my truck I jumped in before I could get mauled and hauled ass out of there. Taking the drive to La Push, I figured I'd go check out Lonnie first. Get the tools needed to tune this piece of shit first, then hit up Jay.

After the thirty minute drive, which should have normally only taken fifteen, I see the 'Welcome to La Push' sign and let out a breath. I was home. Pulling up to the Clearwater house, I get out and walked to the front door. Knocking for a moment a young girl opens the door. She looks to be at least thirteen or fifteen. That's when I recognize her, it's Shaina, Lonnie's younger sister.

"Can I help you?" She asked looking me over. 'Oh no, little girl, I do not think so. I am definitely am not taking that jailbait.' I thought as I smiled a friendly smile.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Lonnie." I said.

"In the back, in the garage." She said sighing.

"Thanks, Shay." I said getting ready to go around the house.

"How do you know me?" She asked curiously.

"Shaina Clearwater, don't tell me you forgot about me? I'm hurt, Shay-bug." I said jogging her memory.

"BEAU!" She yelled out and jumped on me, hugging me tightly. "I didn't even recognize you. You grew up big time."

"Yeah, I did. But it looks like my Shay-bug is growin up too." I said as she blushed and nodded.

"Yep. Lon's in the back tinkering on his new toy." She said nodding her head to the side of the house.

I turned around and walked to the side of the house and heard someone yell out 'Shit!' I chuckled as I walked closer to the makeshift garage. Opening the door I saw Lonnie's body half bent over the inside of the engine covered in grease. I took a closer look at the car and saw it was a 1967 Chevy Camaro. Now why couldn't mom have gotten that car off him? Because she doesn't know me for one and screw that I ain't thinking right now.

"Yo Lon!" I yelled out and heard him bang his head on the hood as he jumped up.

He stood up at his 6'6 height and glared at me. You know, if I hadn't grown up with him, I'd be fucking sacred shitless of him. Before giving me the finger and grinning like a mad man. "Heard you were back in town, Swan."

"Back for good, Lon. Hey, what up with that piece of shit truck?" I asked scowling at him as he laughed at me.

"Had to get rid of it, crampin my style man." He said still laughing at me.

"So you offer that shit to my mom? What the fuck, man?" I asked.

He just shook his head and laughed some more. "Good to have you back, pale face."

"Good to be back, Redskin." I said as we laughed.

"So, What brings you by Beau?" Lon asked wiping the grease off his hands with a dirty red mechanics rag.

"To borrow some tools, gotta tune that engine. It sounds like a couple of cats dying man. And I was gonna drop in to see jay." I said nonchalantly.

"Jayla? Yeah, she and Billie been on their own ever since Ryan and Riley split town." He said and I nodded.

"Yeah, mom told me what happened. So last I heard you'd gotten yourself engaged. What happened to that?"

"Yeah to Samantha Uley. I don't really know man, one minute we're happy and I'm letting her go nuts on the planning, then she disappeared for two months. Comes back and calls it all off. Then Ren comes down to 'help me out' and she picks him up and now they're engaged. Trifling if you ask me." He said pulling out a semi-old pack of camels pulling out two sticks, handing me one. I take it and light it up.

"Damn, man. That sucks big ass donkey balls." I said exhaling the smoke.

"Yeah, but I ain't gonna break myself over it. No point, man." He said and I agreed. I ain't gonna twist myself up over one person, especially a girl that just calls off your wedding.

"So what you got goin on in here?" I asked to get off the deep subject that I am really uncomfortable with.

About an hour later I headed over to Billie and Jays. I knock on the door and hear shuffling behind the door. As soon as the door opens I'm about to go in, when I notice this very cute native chick is not Jay. I stop myself and stare at her. She had on short shorts and a long sleeve shirt. I just wanted to throw her down and get it on, but I suspect Jay's here and I really want those legs at the moment.

"Em, who is it?" Jay's voice hollered through to me.

"Some white boy." The girl yelled back still looking at me.

I heard running and then Jay appeared in front of her. "Beau, what brings you by today?" She asked raising her eyebrow at me. 'Your legs, honey.' I thought as I smiled and she dragged me into the house.

"Just thought I'd drop in to see Lon, and then come see what you were up to." I said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

She smiled hugely and I heard giggling coming from behind me. Turning I see another girl standing with the one that opened the door.

"Oh, Beau Swan, this is Emmy Call and Quella Ateara." The girls shyly wave and I wink back at them.

"Ladies." I said. "So what you girls up to today?"

"Usual, homework." Jay said as I walked over to the Fridge to rummage for some food. "Hungry?"

"Starving. Lon didn't feed me." I said pouting.

"Go watch TV. I'll make dinner." She said laughing.

"Thanks, Jay. I'll leave you ladies to it then." I said giving her a swat on her very luscious ass. I really wanted to grab it, but with the other two here, I don't think so.

She giggled and pushed me toward the living room.

I was watching the TV for about five minutes, when I heard a knock on the front door. "Beau, could you get that?" Jay hollered out.

"Yeah." I yelled back and got up to go answer the door.

As soon as I opened it there were three women standing there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Beau's POV**

I stood there looking the girls over and noticed that they were wearing next to nothing. Let's just say that Tito was jumping for joy at that moment.

"Damn it Tito, I said not now!" I thought. Then looked up to see their confused faces. 'Oh, shit! I did not just say that out loud. Please God, have mercy on me and tell me I did not just say that out loud!' I cried to the heavens as the girls continued to look at me.

"Who's Tito?" The one in the middle asked. I looked her up and down, just openly ogling her and saw how well toned and fit she was. Damn, maybe her cookie could crumble me. Tito waned a bit at that thought. Yeah, that's what you get for getting me into this mess. You fucking prick.

"Nobody, I'm just dealing with some issues at the moment. What can I help you girls with?" I said assessing the other two. Oh shit, that one in the back was enough to make me ooze. Damn, those long lean, muscled, tan, smooth legs…wrap around me now, please!

"We were looking for Billie, do you know if she's been home yet?" She asked looking past me into the house.

"No, as far as I know, she's not back yet. I'm Beau." I said holding my hand out for her to shake. The moment her skin came in contact with mine, I wanted to pull it back. She was burning up. I don't want to get sick; please I'm too awesome to get sick.

"Oh, well, okay then. I'm Sam, Samantha Uley. This girl here is Paulina Lahote, and this is Jerra Cameron. It was nice meeting you." She said giving me a warm smile. "Wait, you're Lon's friend right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I asked.

"He used to talk about a Beau all the time. How you Aaron, you and he used to get into a lot of fights on the rez." She said shrugging her shoulders. Ah, the rez fights…not one of my proudest moments, but hell Aaron was always fucking getting picked on.

"Yeah, Lon, Ren and I used to hang out a lot. Just chill most days, but there were occasions." I said smiling back.

"Ren?" She asked looking at me confused.

"Ah, Ren, Aaron Young? Yeah, I've always called him Ren. It's an inside thing. Sorry." I said as she nodded.

"You know you could come and see him. He kinda made some enemies when he and I got together. Do you think it could be okay?" She asked a bit hesitantly.

"Sure, I'd love to see Ren. Ain't seen him in a bit, it'd be pretty cool to catch up." I said as I turned around and hollered to Jay. "Yo Jay!"

She came from around the corner that lead to the kitchen and scowled the moment she saw the three girls in front of me. Turning to me she smiled. "Beau, dinner will be ready in about an hour." She said sweetly.

"Aiite, hey Jay, I gotta run these girls to Sam's house. I'll be back to eat." I said as she nodded, not looking to happy about it.

As soon as we left the house and up to the truck, Paulina jumped in the middle and sat right next to me. Can we say eager beaver? I thought looking her over. Oh yeah, I could get used to this.

I was happily sitting in the truck as I drove and kept feeling a small warm hand rubbing higher and higher on my thigh. Tito was just itching to get out and play, but as soon as I was getting ready kick the other girls out; we had arrived at our destination. Hopping out of the truck I follow the girls up the short stairs onto the wide porch. Samantha turns to me and motions for me to go ahead and go in, so I did.

Walking into the house I see straight down a hallway and standing on a small step ladder was the man himself. I snuck up behind him and placed my hands lightly on his hips.

"Hey Baby." He said, unbeknownst to him, I was about to piss myself.

Controlling myself, and my bladder, I spoke low to him. "Hey Honey." I said huskily and watched as he jumped away from as fast as he could. I fell back on my ass laughing.

"Swan! You fucking Asshole! What the fuck are you doing?" He growled out at me.

I couldn't stop laughing so I wheezed out. "I knew you fucking loved me."

"Shut the hell up. What the hell are you doing here man?" He asked helping me up.

That's when I noticed the scars on his face and down his arm. "Damn, man. Mom said you got caught by a bear. Ah well, makes you look rugged and mysterious." I said laughing and he just smiled and shook his head.

"Yep so how the fuck you been, dude?" He asked climbing back on the ladder. I leaned against the wall next to the ladder and let out a long sigh.

"Better. Saw some freaky weird ass people today. Weird, like some kind of genetic mutation shit. They had weird golden eyes…I'd say it was contacts, but I don't know. An this one chick kept staring at me, it freaked me the fuck out. She just kept staring, like I was something to fucking eat." I said letting a shudder run through my body.

"I don't know what to tell ya man. You're the only pale face, other than Charlize, that I know." He said finishing his work.

"I get a bad vibe from them. It's like my senses are working on overdrive and Tito just wilts when I look at them." I said and heard him snicker. "Shut up, Ass."

"Tito? You still call him Tito? What the fuck man?" He asked looking down at me.

"Why the fuck not man? The ladies love him. And he sure as hell loves the caramel skin. No white chicks for him, unless you count being drunk, but then again I can't remember so." I said as he just started laughing at me.

"Yeah well, aside from you and Charlize, I get a bad vibe from a lot of white people." He said making me laugh.

"So other than being Grizzly Adams, how ya been?" I asked as he just shrugged.

"Good, but I take it Lon told you what happened?" He asked suddenly serious. I nodded and shrugged.

"Yeah man, but you know me man. I say you gotta do what you gotta do. So if this is what you want, go for it." I said shrugging again. "I mean I feel for Lon, but it's her life too. If it wasn't what she wanted I ain't gonna judge. That'd be hypocritical of me, ya know?"

"Thanks, man." He said clasping a hand on my shoulder.

I looked at the clock and nodded. "I gotta get goin, Jay's cookin' dinner." I said smiling like an idiot.

"Alright man, I'll get at ya soon." He said giving me one of his 'warrior' handshakes. I turned and saluted to him and took off outside. Opening my door I notice someone was beside me. Turning I saw Paulina standing there smiling seductively. Oh, baby, you have no idea what you're doing to me.

She pushed her body up to mine and raked her nails along the side of my neck, making me shudder involuntarily. "Give me a call sometime." She whispered lowly in my ear. I felt her slip something into my front jeans pocket before letting her hand move along my front. "Big boy."

"I'll see what I can do." I said huskily, making her shudder, oh yeah, baby this is my game. I winked at her and jumped in my truck to drive off. As I soon as I was up the road I looked in my rearview and saw her undressing as she ran towards the woods. "What the fuck?" I asked the open air in the cab of my truck.

As soon as I got back Jay was a little irritable with me, I just kinda tuned her out. Don't need that right now.

I was sitting in my room at home, when my phone rang. Looking down at it, I saw an unknown number.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, it's Paulina. I was wondering if you'd want to have some fun?" She asked silkily.

"Oh yeah, sweet thang. I'm game if you are." I said smirking.

"Alright. Can you meet me now?" She asked.

"Yeah, where at?"

"At my house in La Push. I'll text the address." She said and I confirmed as I hung up. I sat for a moment and thought about my mom, she'd kill me. But she's working over night and I'd be back before she got home. Oh yeah…I need to have a little fun.

Pulling up to the address she texted I saw her standing there in the doorway in her sports bra and short shorts. I felt Tito trying to free himself and smirked. Get ready for some fun girl.

I got up to the front porch and she pulled on my jacket pulling me inside. The moment I was inside she attacked me. I kicked the door close with my foot, picking her up and pushing her up against the door. My mouth devouring hers and having a good little battle for dominance. Her hands buried themselves in my hair, raking her nails against my scalp making me feel so damn alive.

She released my mouth and started attacking my neck, biting me hard enough for stimulation and licking the spot. Her hot breath made me feel so damn good. One hand holding her up under her luscious ass, the other was rubbing and rolling her breast. I pushed up on the fabric that separated me from the deliciousness and attached my mouth to her pert nipple. I could feel the bud harden in my hand as she started to grind her hot core against my stomach. That's my cue. I moved my mouth back to hers and carried her over to the couch. Laying her down, I went to town on her breasts making her moan and pant. My hands moved to the sides of her shorts and hooked my fingers in the elastic of her underwear pulling them all down and in one swoop she was bare before me. Tito was hamming it up, straining against my jeans. My hand moved in slow motion making a trail from her collarbone, down over one nipple, down her flat stomach toward my destination. The moment my hand made contact she gasped and threw hear head back.

She looked back up at me with wide eyes. "Mmm…more." She moaned out and I obliged. Slipping two fingers in I curled them as my thumb worked her clit over and over, adding a little more pressure each time. She moaned and squirmed as I felt her walls start to tighten. After a moment she gritted out, "Fuck me!"

"Oh I plan on it." I said looking her over. Her bra pulled up over her breast and the rest of her bare, making the ache in my groin hurt even more. I pulled out the condom from my jacket and started to undo my pants and her hand went to my jeans making me stop. I looked up at her and she had a smirk on her face.

"Let me." She said smoothly.

Her hands pulled at my jacket and shirt, soon I was bare-chested and she was working on my belt and zipper. Her hand delved into my boxers and took hold of my hardened length, gently, yet firmly, moving her hand up and down. My head threw back involuntarily.

"So big." She said pulling my pants down to my knees. "Not bad for a white boy."

I pushed her down to lay down as I kicked my pants off the rest of the way. Rolling on the condom, I swiftly entered her and heard the sound I have been missing. The moan of a woman loving the feel of me in her. Oh yeah, hey I know I'm good.

Pushing myself in and out I circled my hips so that every time I went in it went deeper making her moan even more.

"Shit…Beau…Fuck…me!" She gasped out and I, always the gentleman, obliged her.

Pushing myself faster and harder she started panting harder and trying to catch her breath. "Fuck." I gritted out after twenty minutes, I could feel myself getting ready to cum.

"Baby, I hope your close, cause I sure as hell am." I rasped out as I attached myself to her left tit making her moan even more.

"So…Close." She said as I reached behind her and pulled out a pillow. Placing it under her ass I reached the angle I wanted and pushed everything I had into it and the moment she came I knew it all too well. Her walls tightened around me almost painfully and making my release pull from my own body.

"Fuck!" We yelled out together as I rode out the waves of ecstasy.

The moment we were dressed I winked and kissed her cheek. "Thanks, Sweet Thang." I said as she smiled and winked.

"Anytime, Sugar." She said waving me off.

Sated and feeling Euphoric I went home happily. 'One down, Tito…so many to go.' I said as I made the drive home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Beau's POV**

Making my way into the house I ran upstairs to see that my window was open in my room. 'That's weird…did I leave it open?' I wondered as I shrugged it off and walked over to it. Looking out my window and shrugging once more; I closed it. "What the fuck?" I asked out loud to the empty room.

Too fucking tired to care, I turned around and jumped on my bed. Time for a goodnights rest, then back to the repugnant purgatory society likes to call school. Sometimes I wonder why I even fucking bother. My dad finished high school, my mother did not. So why does society begin to try and degrade me for not wanting to go in the fucking first place? No fucking point in my book. Ah, well, better make the most of this. I'm thinkin' for my next conquest would be that cutie Tabitha. Oh, yeah, I like me some dark meat every now and then. Gotta love a girl that knows how to do it right. Hmm…Paulina was good, but I have a strict policy of once and only once. So as good as it was, I won't be going back.

My thought's got cut off by my cell ringing frantically. Looking down at the screen I see it's Billie's house.

"Yo?" I answer.

"What were you doing on the rez earlier?" Jay asked, sounding a little pissed. 'Oh shit.' Was the only thing that popped into my head.

"I had to go and talk to Ren for a bit. Why? What's up?" I said nonchalantly, trying desperately to cover my tracks.

"Oh, I was just wondering." She said a bit apprehensive.

"Ah, well, I'm about to hit the head, Jay. I'll talk to you this weekend. I'm supposed to go spend some time with Lon, but if you want I can spend some time with you." I say and ending it my voice goes into my 'panty dropping' voice. Well that's what I got told once.

"Um…Um…S-sure, Beau." She stammered out. Well I guess, Whitney? No that's not it, Wilma? No, that's not it either. Wynona? Yeah that's it. Wynona, cause she reminded me of Wynona Ryder. Ah fuck it. She was right.

"Alright, then. You and I have a date this weekend, sweetie. I'll see you then." I said. Knowing that this was probably the only relationship I can't fuck up in, cause she's too young. Phew.

"Okay." She said happily. I smiled. There's just something about this chick that gets me going.

"Bye." I said as she returned it and I hung up. "Fuck that was close."

Turning off the light I slammed back on the bed and slept. Dreaming of a pair of huge breast being thrust into my face.

Morning came to fucking early for me. Fuck, I don't want to get up yet.

"Beau, Get up! You have to get going." My mom yelled as I popped my head up. I squinted my eyes at her and noticed that she was now in her pajamas. "I said get up. You need to get to school."

I just nodded and groaned. "Why?!"

"Because I said. Now get your ass moving." She demanded as I made a face and got up to move around slowly. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I yawned, letting my hand move down to scratch my balls. I hate mornings like this. Tito is at attention this morning, glad to see one of us is.

Getting to school I noticed everyone was watching me again. That's right fuckers, stare all you want. Doesn't mean I'm gonna give you the time of day. Tito started to twitch the moment Tabitha sauntered over to me. Oh, he loves the dark skin.

"Hey Beau." She said sexily. Mmm, sweetie, keep talking like that.

"Hey Tabitha." I said giving her my panty droppin smirk.

"How was your first night in Forks?" she asked running her finger down my chest.

I raised my eyebrow and smiled. "Good, kinda wish you would have stopped by though. You know welcoming me to the town." I said huskily, leaning in to whisper it in her ear.

She shivered and inhaled deep. That's it girl keep it going. "Well, I'll just have to stop by tonight and welcome you properly." She said smiling.

"That's what I was thinking." I said tracing her collarbone feeling her body tremble. Oh yeah, you can't tease me and think you're gonna get away with it.

"Tabby!" Came a shrill shriek from behind her. She rolled her eyes then looked back at me smiling.

"I'll see you later, Beau." She said slipping a piece of paper in my hand. As soon as she was out of sight I opened the paper.

_Give me a call sometime._

_XO_

_Tabitha C._

These girls are gonna kill me one day. Ah, well, time for purgatory. Tito was in his happy place, which was making me uncomfortable at the moment. Shifting myself, I took off walking into the building.

The day was the same as yesterday, except when Biology hit. God that chick creeps me the fuck out.

"Hi, Beau." I heard her musical voice hit my eardrum. Damn doesn't she know it's not nice to speak in hell? I mean class.

"Hi, Edwina." I sigh out.

"You sound tired." She observed.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." I said a bit rudely, but that was normal for me.

"I was just saying." She huffed out. I would say I felt bad, but still she creeps me the fuck out. "What did I ever do to you? To make you not like me, without even knowing me?"

"Nothing, I'm dealing with some issues at the moment." I said, finishing in my head, 'and you creep me out.'

"Oh, well I'm sorry for bothering you." She said sounding as if she was going to cry. Fuck my life.

I raise my hand and Mrs. Banner looks at me, stupid old bitty. "Can I help you, Mr. Swan?"

"Yes, Mrs. Banner, can I go to the office, I'm not feeling too well." I said trying to hurry and get away from the emotional chick.

"Sure, but do not take too long." She warned.

"That depends on if I have anything wrong with me, other than the obvious situation to my left." I murmured to myself as I heard a huff come from my left. I turn my head as I gather my things to see her glaring at me. Fuck I have to get out of here…and how the fuck did she hear me?

"Seriously, if you don't like me talking to you, that's all you had to say." She sneered out.

"I tried, but you didn't seem to get the point." I bit back under my breath.

I stood up and took off out the door. When I made it to the office I told the old lady in there I was sick and was gonna go home. She okay'd me and I took off out the doors. Making it to my truck I was stopped by a cold hand on my arm.

"I don't appreciate you upsetting my sister like that." The black haired Cullen boy said, what was his name? Aaron.

"She couldn't take a hint, man. And back the fuck off me." I said pulling my hand out of his grip.

"I don't care who you think you are, but you need watch what you say to her. She's sensitive." He said.

"Well that's not my problem. If you don't mind I've gotta go. So back the fuck up and get the fuck outta my grill, man." I gritted out feeling myself get more and more pissed off.

The guy came at me and was about to punch me, when out of nowhere Sam and Paulina came strolling up hollering at him.

"Cullen! You fucking prick. Leave him the fuck alone." Sam yelled out.

I turned to look at them, feeling my masculinity draining by the second. "What the fuck? When the fuck did I turn into the chick?" I asked myself.

"Your _friend,_ Uley, insulted my sister." He said sneering the word 'friend', while motioning to me.

"She probably deserved it. It's not like she's social with anyone anyway, Cullen. Just fucking watch it." Paulina said getting in his face.

"You're not supposed to be down here, Lahote." The big guy growled out.

Paulina looked back to Sam, who shrugged. Paulina reared back and let it rip knocking the guy on the ground a few feet away. "Just fucking watch your step, Cullen."

Paulina and Sam turned back to me and smiled. "Come on, Aaron said he was wanting to hang with you today." Sam said pulling me toward my truck. Paulina smirked and nodded at me.

Sorry chicky, but I'll not be doing that again. Tito was starting to wake up though, hmm, maybe I can make an exception. I was standing in front of my door looking down at Tito as if trying to tell him to fucking deflate before I get into that fucking truck.

Finally I looked up to see Paulina and Sam looking at me weirdly. "Sorry, still have my issues." I said thinking about Tabitha's big, round ass bouncing on my dick. Oh, shit! Fuck Tito, go away! You just love to make fun of me, don't you? As we all got to the rez I saw them relax immediately. Wow, I feel the same way girls.

Pulling up to Sam's we got out of the truck and I saw Ren sleepin' on the porch swing. I looked to the girls as they spoke in hushed tones. Walking over to Ren's sleeping form, I smirked. Oh, shit, this was gonna get me killed, but it must be fucking done. I tiptoed over to the swing and grabbed the back railing. Pulling it up toward me I watched as Ren slipped off the bench and fell flat on his face. I jumped off the porch using my hand on the railing as Ren stood up holding his nose.

"Beau, You fucking Prick, that shit fucking hurt." Ren yelled as he catapulted off the porch and ran after me, all the while I was laughing my ass off.

"I'm sorry, Ren. Haha…I didn't think you were sleepin, that hard." I wheezed out as I kept running and laughing. "I thought for sure a big oaf like you would wake the fuck up when you started to fuckin fall."

"you stupid dumbass! Wait till I get my hands on you! I will fucking kill you!" Ren shouted running behind me. Shit he's gotten fast. Good thing I'm still slim and like to run. It helps when you're trying to out run a shotgun being shot at you. Yeah, that was not a happy time.

The moment I heard a loud wolf howl that sounded close I stopped in my tracks. Ultimately making Ren fall on top of me. "Shit, Ren, I know you love me, but I don't swing that way."

Ren pushed himself up, using me as a spring board and grabbed the back of my shirt, pulling me up. We shook and laughed.

"That sounded fucking close man." I said as Ren looked over to where Paulina and Sam stood.

"Yeah, it did." He responded starting to walk into the house. "Come on, Beau, let's get some grub."

"Sure." I said confused. What the fuck is going on here? He's just gonna leave the girls out here. I turn to ask them something, when I see that they are already gone.

"Yo, Beau, come on. Fuck, let's play a game man. I got Halo 3 on Xbox360." He said and I shrugged off where the girls went and went into the house. I knew if I dwelled on it…it was gonna fuck up my thinking process and I was gonna need it for the very rigorous activities I was gonna have later on tonight.

**Here you are Ladies. Beau the player and he makes girls cry…so sad.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Beau's POV**

I walked into the dark house and flicked on the light switch. There on the coffee table was a note from my mother.

_Beau,_

_We will talk about the school incident when I get home in the morning._

_Mom_

Normally this kind of threat never bothered me, it always went like this: Yes ma'am. No, I am not drinking or doing drugs. It was always the same police shit that she gave me. Never once 'oh Beau, what are you feeling?' Not like I'd actually answer that question, but it was the thought and effort you put into the words that mattered. What about that doesn't she get? Fuck it. I'll deal with it later.

Pulling out my phone I saw that I had a text from Tabitha.

**T:** So when can I come and welcome you to our town?

I felt giddy for some reason, like a virgin. Oh God, I sounded like a fucking girl. So I text her back to come over now. She confirmed and not even ten minutes later she was knocking on my front door.

I opened the door to see her standing there in a long black trench coat. My mind was reeling from all the shit I was thinking and the moment she closed the door and dropped the coat, I bugged the fuck out.

There she was, standing in nothing but high heels and her lacy bra and Panties. Oh shit, these girls are gonna fuckin kill me.

"Welcome to the town, Mr. Swan." She purred to me. Oh my God, those beautiful breasts were smashed up together, and that nice trim waist made her torso look so long and fucking smooth. Her dark skin contrasted beautifully with the red lace of her undergarments. Oh fuck, Tito woke up.

And standing at attention as she sauntered over to me. That ass, holy muthafuckin glazed donutholes, yeah not the best phrase but who the fuck cares, I had a thick juicy ass to hold onto. My motto, gotta have something to hold onto. Did you really think I'd pass this up? Hell no.

I pulled her to me and let my hand rub over her body slowly and softly. I whispered in her ear huskily, "This is the best welcoming gift I've ever fucking received."

She shuddered and moaned as I let my mouth work its magic on her neck. Gotta love a confident mothafucka. Seriously who wouldn't want piece of a tight little ass? I picked her up and her legs wrapped around my waist as I took off upstairs. Her mouth on my neck nibbling and licking. "No marks." I said as she hummed against my skin, making Tito start to strain against my pants.

As soon as I rushed up the steps and into my room I pushed her back against the door. Holding her up I pushed her panties to the side and slid my fingers in. the gush of liquid coating my hand made me feel powerful. Tito was chompin at the bit to get out and do some damage, so I obliged him. Using my very talented hand I, after pulling the condom from my pocket on, maneuvered her so she was squashed between me and the door, her mouth on my earlobe, as I undid my pants and let them pool around my ankles. I pulled out my fingers and held her panties to the side as I impaled her on my hardened cock. I felt her slick walls and groaned low as I licked her nipple over the lace of her bra. She let out a moan and panted as I kept pumping into her. I felt her walls starting to constrict and moved my left hand down in between our bodies and pushed on her clit, adding a little more pressure to her sensitive bud. She let out a scream as her body writhe in between me and the wall. I held her up as I came from her walls clamping down tightly on my dick. I pulled out and set her down on her feet.

"That was like the best sex I've ever had." She rasped out. I raised my eyebrow and smiled.

"Glad you like it." I responded with a satisfied smirk. "Now I think it's time for you to go. I gotta get some sleep before school tomorrow."

She smiled and nodded. "See you at school." She said kissing my cheek.

"Sure thing, sweetness." I said as I walked her down to the door.

As soon as I locked the door I went back to my room and collapsed on my clean, but messy as hell, bed. I wasn't gonna fuck her on my bed, you gotta be shittin me. Yeah, I'm a bastard, so what?

**Time skip**

Pulling up to the school, after my impromptu tongue lashing, courtesy of my mother, I jumped to my feet out of my truck. My feet meeting the concrete ground I looked to see two faces I was actually glad to see. Jerra and Paulina were standing there smiling at me. I walked up to the girls and gave them a kiss on their cheeks.

"Hey girls, how are you this morning?" I asked as Paulina sidled up to me. Shrugging I wrapped my arm around her waist and looked to Jerra.

"We were coming to tell you that we enrolled here." Jerra said smiling. I nodded and smiled.

"Oh yeah? That's cool. So how bout we go get your schedules?" I asked and they nodded as we started to walk into the building. I wrapped my arms around both girls as we walked and they hugged into my side. Damn, I feel like a pimp right now. Gotta love a good native girl, my peanut butter and jelly. The Navajo girls back home were my specialty, as well as the Latina girls. There's just somethin about that smooth caramel colored skin. "So why come all the way here with the pale faces?"

"Lina got us kicked out." Jerra said frowning at Paulina, who looked smug.

"Dang, what'dya do?" I asked jokingly as Jerra's frown melted away and she sighed.

"Lina and I were in the parking lot in front of the school, when Katy Reese and her posse came up to us. See at one time we all used to hang out, then we didn't. Well she started to spew some shit and then next thing I know, Lina over here pops her one and then they all jump on her. Then we're all being hauled into the office, only to find out that that was our last chance. Next thing I know my mom and dad's pissed and now we're here." Jerra said as Paulina laughed.

"Ah, seems a little underhanded if you ask me." I said conspiratorially.

"That's what I said." Paulina stated.

I couldn't help the chuckle that passed my lips as we entered the office. The old hag looked up and smiled. "Can I help you? And Mr. Swan no PDA, please." She said as I unwrapped the girls from my arms. "Thank you."

After the grueling morning I made it to lunch and saw Paulina and Jerra sitting at a table in the back of the room. I kept walking past Tabitha and her friends right up to the girls and sat down with them. They were receiving the same looks I had, some of lust, curiousness and jealousy. You white girls should be jealous.

"So I never really got to ask you Jerra, where's your boyfriend?" I asked and she smiled.

"Back at La Push. He's nineteen." She said swooning. Good God.

We talk a bit more and then off to biology I went. Walking into the room I see Edwina smiling at me. Good lord can't she take a hint? I don't fucking want you! If I did I would have done you already. And they say men are stupid and clueless. Fuck that, I say, I know what I want and how I'll get it. I sat down and sighed. Only my third day here and she still can't take the fucking hint.

"I'm sorry about what my brother Aaron said to you. I told him it wasn't your fault." She said silkily. I shuddered and not in a good way. Her 'musical' voice just grates my nerves. I like a woman to be all deep and mysterious, but that shit just pisses me off, for some reason.

"It's cool." I said turning my attention to the old hag up front.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you hanging out with those girls?" She asked a bit snobbily.

"Not that it's any of your business and yes, I do mind, they are friends from the reservation. I do have friends. I'm not new to the area, I used to live here. But all my friends are Quileute." I answered her with a 'please shut the fuck up' tone.

"Oh." she said sounding confused. "Okay then. I'm sorry to bother you."

Frustratingly and painfully I nodded and kept my attention on the assignment.

Finally after two more classes I left in a hurry and ran to my truck.

"Yo Beau!" I heard a woman call after me. It was Tabitha, shit! I don't need complications right now.

"Hey Tabitha." I said trying to sound nice.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies or something with me." She asked twirling a lock of her black hair on her finger.

"Sorry, doll, gotta go catch up with some friends." I said hastily as Jerra and Paulina came walking up, glaring at Tabitha. I smiled. "Jer, Lina you guys ready?"

Jerra smiled and walked over to me. She wrapped her arm around my waist as Paulina did the same. I smiled at Tabitha, who looked like she was fuming, and turned around. "Maybe anotha time, sugar."

As soon as we were in the truck I let out a chuckle. Jerra and Paulina were laughing their asses off and we were on our way to La Push. Driving the way there with them was nice, we actually talked and got to know each other.

"Look Beau, I know you like to play around and all that shit, but can you please give me a call sometime? Let's have some fun." Paulina said smiling. Who was I to turn down a pretty girl?

"Sure, I'll see what I can do." I said not promising anything.

Soon we were pulling up to Sam and Aaron's, that's when I saw a new person standing there. Using my double take vision, it was Emmy, Jay's friend. "Emmy? How you doing?" I asked and she looked at me like she was in pain. Now being the understanding and caring seventeen year old man I was, not, I walked up to her.

She backed away from me. "Hey I won't hurt ya. I was gonna ask if you've talked to Jay anytime soon. I tried callin her at lunch today and she didn't answer." I said as she started to look pissed off. I walked closer when someone grabbed my arm.

"Don't move." It was Sam's voice. I looked down to my left and saw her eyes were trained on Emmy, who was glaring at Sam. I turned back to see Emmy looking at me and Sam and then to Paulina. Oh shit, please tell me she didn't know.

"You fucked her?!" She screamed. "You fucked her?! How could you do that to Jay?"

She started to shake badly and I just watched in shock and horror as her bones began to break and reshape. She screamed out in agony as fur began to grow. Next thing ya know there was a huge grey and black wolf! What the fuck? So being the awesome dude that I am, what do I do? I passed the fuck out!

**Hope you liked it...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Beau's POV**

Coming too I saw three things happen at once. One, I was in the house on the couch; Two, Emmy was growling at me; three, I had pissed my pants. Nice one Swan, lookin so uncool in front of all these chicks. I never really paid too much attention to what others cared about, I've always been more 'evolved' or so I've been told. To tell the truth I just see no reason to give a fuck. The only things that mattered to me in my mundane life were sex, drinking and graduating so I can leave all this shit behind.

Now here I am in the middle of all these Natives, while they argued, and I was positive that I saw a huge ass wolf standing before me, before I passed out like a pussy.

"Will someone fucking explain what the fuck is going on here?" I asked as I sat up slowly.

"Well, the wolf's outta the bag now, Sam. Might as well tell him what's up." Jerra said sitting down beside me.

"Do you really think you can handle this explanation?" Sam asked looking down at me.

I just nodded and waited for their explanation of how Emmy turned into a massive ass wolf. I sat and listened as Sam explained the legends to me and about her imprinting on Ren. Now I understood better why she left Lon, yet I could see that she still loved him. It just seemed that the love she had for Ren overpowered it.

"So why is it just girls if Ephraim and the others were all guys?" I asked curiously.

"Never know. Maybe because the main carriers of the gene had mainly girls and it overpowered the male genes?" Paulina said looking to Sam, who seemed to be contemplating on that one.

Um, maybe I should try and lighten this up? I'm getting uncomfortable with all the silent messages being passed. "Ren, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will be misquoted then used against you." I blurted out as Ren looked at me incredulous.

"What the fuck?" He asked smirking. "Swan, sometimes I wonder what goes through that head of yours."

"Hey! A near death experience can really fuck with you, okay?" I defended as he scoffed.

"Near death experience? Dude! That was barely an experience!" He said laughing.

"Now, I just got hit with a bombshell the size of fucking Texas, fucking my life over and you laugh at me? You insensitive prick." I sneered out, making him laugh harder as he got up to head to the kitchen for a drink.

"Hi! Oh look!" Ren said as he turned around and rubbed two fingers together. "The world's smallest violin, I feel for ya Swan, I feel for ya…"

"Really?" I asked hopeful.

"Yeah…unfortunately it's nausea." He said resuming his trek back into the kitchen.

The room busted out in laughter at our banter and the tension seemed to melt away as quickly as it was there, which by the way was really fucking slow. "You ain't gotta be a dick about it, you fucking titty baby." I retorted as I heard his booming laughter. I asked exasperated. "WHAT'S NEXT? STEALING CARS WITH THE TOOTH FAIRY AND SWIMMING WITH HOBOS?"

"I don't think hoboes enjoy swimming…" Paulina added, as every started laughing again.

Rolling my eyes I turned back to see Emmy smiling at me. "I'm sorry about earlier Beau. It's just I got so mad when I saw what was in Lina's head yesterday. I really didn't mean it. Can you forgive me?" She asked as I just nodded. She looked much more mature than she had Monday.

"Of Course, Emmy." I said as she just smiled sadly.

I couldn't really think, thanks to the huge as bump on the back of my head, thanks to the lone rock on the lawn that I happened to find. Can we say Freak Accident? Good God, by the time I get outta this place I'm gonna look like a fucking truck ran me over. I noticed that Emmy looked grown up now, not like the sixteen year old girl Monday.

"You know Swan, if you didn't act like a little bitch all the time you would be a much nicer guy." Ren said walking back into the room, throwing me a coke.

Catching it I glared at, "You know, Ren, Death is a once in a lifetime experience. And I'm beginning to think you should experience it." My voice was low as he just smirked at me.

"Long and painful? This is just payback for the other day, dumbass." Ren said tapping his nose.

I laughed remembering the look of murder on his face when he jumped up to kill me.

"Are you laughing me?" Ren asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, I'm openly mocking you." I said in a matter-of-fact voice. "There's a difference."

"You're just pure evil and you'll never get everything you want. I'll make sure of it. Besides I'll get everything I want." Ren said thoughtfully.

"You can't have everything, Ren. Where on earth would you put it?" I asked as we were engrossed in our own little weird conversation.

"The good stuff comes to those who wait, so it'll come to me." He said confidently.

"The good stuff that comes to those who wait, might be the stuff left by those who got there first." I countered and his shoulders sagged.

"Shut up, both of you!" Jerra yelled at us. "Oh my god, I think my IQ just dropped ten points from listening to that dumbass conversation."

Paulina, Emmy and Sam were just laughing their asses off. I forgot they were even here, damn.

"I've discovered you're individual purpose in life, Beau." Ren said looking over at me.

"And what's that?" I asked curiously.

"To serve as a warning for others." He said smiling.

"Huh?" Was my intelligent response.

"You know, people of the world don't raise your kids to be like him!" He bellowed out as the girls burst out laughing.

I huffed and crossed my arms. "Fuck you, Young." I gritted out. I wanted to laugh so bad, but I couldn't.

After a time of our bantering we got down to what was really going on around here and I felt better. Also, good news to me, Ren gave me some shorts to borrow while mine washed and dried. Can't have me smelling like piss, can we? Tito wouldn't like that too much.

So it turns out, that not only are Jayla, Quella, and Shaina gonna phase, but it seems Lon's got the symptoms too. He's gonna be pissed the fuck off when he phases and he finds out I knew. Damn it! But good news too, he'll be Alpha when he phases, just cause he'll be the only male. Cool, for me, bad for Sam. We were sitting there while I tried to take this all in and be serious for the moment, which by the way was hard as hell for me to do. I'm not a serious person and anytime things get seriuous I fucking run like hell the other way. But this was not about me anymore, this was about the greater good and the fact that these girls do whatever the fuck they have to to keep the people of this reservation safe from the bloodsuckers. They wouldn't tell me who the bloodsuckers were, but they said I already knew. So I had to think hard about that.

"So now it's just a waiting game?" I asked as they all nodded.

"I really wish no one else were pulled into this life. It's not a life, it's a prison sentence." Sammie said looking up at me. I just nodded; I could see the pain plain as day. This was no life, the constant patrolling and shit. No one should have to have this burden, especially some girls this young.

"So it's the freaky Cullen's that are the vamps." I said suddenly making them all look at me in shock. "I'm not stupid, guys, even if I may act like it. Damn three days here and all this shit is here. Can't wait to see what happens in the next coming months." I said throwing my head in my hands and shaking it.

I felt warm hands on my back and looked up to see Paulina and Jerra hugging my sides. I smiled and pulled them too me as we sat back on the couch. I maybe an ass most times, but I know when to be sensitive. Why? Cause I'm good like that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Beau's POV**

It's been exactly three months since I've showed up and things have gotten weirder. So I've been hanging with Jay for two reasons. One, she really is one of my closest friends and I have to make sure that ass Lon doesn't try and get with her. He's been sneaking around while I've been hanging out with Ren. Found that out about a month ago.

"_But why do you have to go now?" Jay asked rubbing her hand on my arm slowly. Biting out the inside of my cheek I sighed._

"_I just gotta, baby girl. I'll be back; it ain't like I'm not comin back. I promise I'll be back." I said my thumb tracing her jaw line. And as soon as I was about to kiss her, I hear someone come walk up._

"_What you up to paleface?" Lon asked sounding annoyed._

_I looked up and saw he was looking worse than before. "Nothing man. Hey, I'll catch ya later. Gotta jet." I said nodding my head in the direction of Sam's house, where I had left my truck. As soon as I took off I got a ways away when Sam came jogging up to me. "What's up?"_

"_I need you to do a big ass favor for us." She said looking at me and then behind me. "They're talkin about you."_

"_I know." I said nonchalantly, but in reality that busted my nuts hard. "What they sayin?"_

"_Lonnie's tellin her that you're prolly gonna fuck me cause that's how you are." Sam said sounding a bit pissed._

"_Fuck it, I don't give a shit. He says all the shit he wants. We know the truth and that's all that fuckin matters. Besides if I wanted you, it wouldn't matter, you wouldn't want me anyway." I said as she nodded. "It don't matter. He's just hurtin still. I don't blame him."_

"_You're a much better person than I am." She said sadly. I pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear._

"_You're a great, gorgeous, generous, selfless, strong woman, and I'm glad you're my friend." _

"_Thanks, Beau." She said pulling back. "Jayla's sounding pissed, but Lonnie's askin her to go with him to the diner."_

"_That sneaky sonova bitch." I said smirking. Movin in while I'm not there huh? "What was the thing you needed me to do?"_

"_Oh, right. We need you to get some intel for us. We need you to befriend the Cullen chick." She said as my eyes bugged out._

"_You want me to do what?!" I yelled out catching Lonnie's attention, his head whipping back to us. "No, no, no. I fucking refuse, Sam. I can't do that."_

"_Shh! Don't be so fucking loud." Sam said pressing her hand to my mouth so I'd shut up, as she dragged me toward her home. "Let's get to the house." _

And that is why I am here, in front of the Cullen's home, with the annoyingly freaky thing called Edwina. My god, what the hell is going on? She was hanging onto me like I was gonna run away from her, in truth I wanted to. I tried to hide my disgust, but one of the freaky vamps, the short blonde chick looked over at me curiously. As soon as I looked her in the eyes she whipped her head away. I shrugged and continued on after them all.

So I had been here for a while and noticed that they seemed more relaxed around here.

"Why are you here?" Asked Ross, I think.

"Does it really matter?" I asked as he glared at me. "I'm sorry, man, is there something wrong with your eye? Got something in it?"

"Beau, please don't upset my brother." Edwina requested sweetly beside me. I wanted to roll my eyes so fucking badly.

"Sorry, baby, just trying to get a feel on some shit." I said trying to keep my mask of indifference on.

That was when I started to day dream about little miss Jay.

_I was jogging on the sidewalk when I bumped into Jayla. God, how beautiful those brown eyes were. I started smoozing her because that was the girl that I could not have right now. No matter what I did. How it would be if we were closer. How it would be if we had sex…finally? Would I hate it? Or would I want more? I invited Jayla over to my house. We talked, and she seemed really interested in me. I realized that I had been staring at her pretty face and that awesome rack the whole time. I asked her if she wanted to come to my room. She looked at me quizzically, but said she would anyways. When we got in my room, she put her hand on my chest and said that she loved me since we first met. My heart started to beat erratically, and I told Jayla the same. Suddenly, my confidence went up and I started to kiss her shoulder. Softly whispering in her ear all things I was gonna do to that sweet little pussy of hers. She moaned out a 'yes'. She slowly unzipped my pants as I unbuttoned her shirt and undid her zipper on her jeans letting them drop to the floor. Those titties were so perfect. She pulled off my pants and _

I was jolted out of my day dream by someone pulling on my arm telling me to calm the fuck down. I looked up to see that the others had left and I was standing there with the short blonde chick.

She had a hold on my arm and I looked down to where she was gripping me.

"As much as I think you're hot, do you mind not touching me? Your hands are like really cold." I asked as she looked up at me with wide eyes.

"All that lust was just a bit too much for me to take. I had to snap you out of that dream." She said breathless. It sounds like she just had sex.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I asked her curiously.

"Oh, come off it. I know you already know what we are. No use in hiding it. Plus I have to tell you, other than Aaron, you are the cutest thing I have ever seen." She said and I just shook my head. God save me from this torment.

**Sam's POV**

I was walking down the path toward the beach. Aaron, Kirk, Jerra, Lina, and Emmy were already down at the beach. I had to check on something before heading out. That's when something unexpected happened.

"Uley!" I turned around at the sound of the yell. There stood Jayla Black. Great, just what I needed.

"Can I help you, Black?" I asked feeling the annoyance in my veins start to creep up.

"What are you doing with Beau? He's been spending an awful lot of time at your house." She sais as she looked me over.

"That's truly none of your business, Black. They are his reasons and his alone. I'm not forcing him to come here, I am merely a friend to him. Is that such a hard concept to understand?" I asked as she narrowed her eyes at me.

"I don't care what you or your _friends_ do, just leave Beau out of it. He's a good guy and doesn't need to be mixed up with your gang." She said smugly.

"You don't know me, little girl. You don't know any of us. You definitely don't know Beau. He may act different around you, that's only because you're a naive little girl. You wouldn't understand half the shit we know. Just turn around and go home." I said as her face fell.

"Bitch." She muttered as she stomped off.

"I know." I said smiling to myself as I turned back to the path and skipped on down to the beach. Just a little longer and she'll be ready. That made me sad, but I'm glad she'll have the support system of a family when she needs one.

**Beau's POV**

I watched as I the 'mother and father' figures came bounding up to me. The tall male looked at me and smiled. "My name is Ernesto Cullen." He said shaking my hand.

"And I am Carlina Cullen." Said a short blond woman in a doctor's uniform.

"Nice to meet you both." I said looking around.

"You too." They said smiling with their overly white teeth. I wanted to flinch, not from fear, actually from the overly fakeness that they were oozing. Can we say it's time for takeout? God, help me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Beau's POV**

It's been two months since my assignment was given to me by Sam and the girls. This would be the fifth 'visit' I've made. Fuck me...I'm starting to feel so damn uneasy about all this shit. There are some things I just don't want to be involved in…and this is one of them. The first encounter with the freaky, creepy Cullen's went like this.

After Jeridan did her disappearing act with me, Edwina pulling out her pissy attitude and Ross being pissed at not being the center of attention. Though Emmelina was kinda cool, she just didn't do a thing for a Tito. I thought she should have been a guy for all the games she got down on. That was cool. Jeridan just wanted to fuck me, I knew it, Aaron knew it, they all knew it. But what can I say? I look that damn good.

The too creepy Cullen's seemed to have taken a liking to me; well all the women have. I have Carlina gushing over me, Jeridan is always looking at me lustfully, Emmelina is always smiling at me suggestively; and Edwina is stuck to my side like fucking glue.

After my impromptu talk with Jeridan I noticed two things: (in this order) Jeridan looked like she needed a good fuck and Edwina looked like she wanted to throttle her 'sister' for some fucked up reason. So I watched as they so graciously welcomed me into their very sterile domicile. This house was too fucking clean and if you're a vamp…why in the hell would you need a kitchen?

"Are you hungry, dear?" Carlina asked sweetly. Oh god, I think I just puked in my mouth.

"No, thank you. I ate before I came." I said trying to be polite.

"So, it's good to finally meet you." Aaron said grinning. Whoa, dude, chill out on the hormones man.

"Yeah. Um…I'm feeling a bit sick at the moment. I think I'm gonna head on home. Edwina, I'll see you at school." I said quickly and ducked out.

No way in hell am I staying in a house with that many bloodsuckers. As soon as I was out of their drive way I hauled ass back to my girls to chill out with my buds. I passed the La Push sign I let out a big breath. Home. My safe haven…no bloodsuckers here.

I made my way to Sam's house and noticed something was different. I pulled up and saw Ren and Kirk sitting on the porch looking toward the forest. I got out and Ren looked over at me. "You might want to get out of here for a little bit." He croaked.

"Why?" I asked confused by his serious tone.

"Jayla phased." He said and that little tidbit made my knees start to fucking quake. She had been getting grouchier over the last two months and me being the 'sensitive' man I am, kinda blamed it on the cycle. Yeah, this was not the best time for me to be here. Especially if what I think is going to happen happens. Too late, there's the girls. Shit!

"Beau!" Sam yelled gleefully as she ran up to me and jumped into my arms. I caught her and gave her a hug back. She wrinkled her nose in disgust and smiled sadly. "Not too much longer this time, brother."

"Yeah, please tell me when I can quit going over there. I'm starting to think they're gonna eat me." I said and she laughed. "I mean I know I'm awesome to look at, but that chick really wants to eat me."

We were cut off by Jayla coming up to us. She was about to say something win she looked into my eyes and froze. My world got caught the fuck up and I wanted to fuckin' shake. What the hell just happened? I glanced back at Ren, he and Kirk were cheesin' so damn big. I could only think one fucking thing. She imprinted on me.

Fuck my life!

"Beau…um…can we go for a walk?" She asked quietly.

I just nodded. The moment I turned the catcalls sounded from Kirk and Ren. I shot them the finger and pulled my arm around her waist and drug her along. She giggled and I fucking sighed. What the hell is going on with me?

I think my man card just waved bye to me. No come back! Please! Come back!

"Beau, we need to really talk." She said and I froze.

"About what Jay?" I asked innocently.

"Oh, cut the shit Beau. I know you fucked Lina, but I'm strangely okay with it right now. I imprinted on you." She said and I was sufficiently and unceremoniously stunned.

'Tito, now would be the time for you to help my brain move again.' I thought as I got no response. I think he was in mourning for the fact that Jay's Pussy was the only one he'd be in for the rest of our life. That's when I really took her in. She looked to be about my age now. Oh shit, she looks so damn good and her smell's got me getting ready to pounce.

"Are you okay with it?" She asked and I shook my head to clear it.

"Yeah, I'm fine with it. I accept it. No point in pissing off the fates for going against their match right?" I said as she smiled and jumped into my arms. It was at that moment her legs went around my waist and I rammed her back into a nearby tree. Fuck waiting I'm taking this shit right here right now.

As I was getting ready to get down and dirty, I froze, yet again. "Jay, are you a virgin?"

She looked up at me and nodded shyly. Fuck! This cannot be happening. I let out a sigh.

"I'm not gonna let your first time be up against a tree in the middle of the fucking forest. I'm not that much of a fucking douche." I said as she smiled sweetly at me. I smirked and moved back to let her down. She was a bit shorter than me; my chin could rest comfortably on the top of her head.

"Thank you, Beau." She whispered and I closed my eyes tightly willing Tito to stand down.

'Abort, Tito, Abort. Disaster up ahead. Need to rethink how to go about this.' I said as Tito finally deflated defeated by the man whores worst enemy…a virgin girl.

Fuck me!

**So ladies here you are. I know it's short and I know it's been too dang long…but I had lost my muse and decided to get it back now. Beau is actually a sweet heart. Too bad he's stuck now. Hahaha.**


End file.
